In the Dark
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: With the supernatural problems they faced daily, never once did they imagine this happening. In which, the pack realizes that some human problems are worse than supernatural ones.


_With the supernatural problems they faced daily, never once did they imagine this happening. In which, the pack realizes that some human problems are worse than supernatural ones._

It was a chilly April evening. Music blared and teenagers slipped in and out of a crowded, alcohol filled house. The pack had decided to take a break that day. They all piled into Stiles' jeep and rode to the party that people had been talking about for months on end.

Like the gentleman he was, Stiles hoped out of the car and ran to the other side, opening the door for Lydia. Aiden and Ethan were already inside so Stiles figured that he didn't have to hide his affection for the strawberry blonde quite yet. Although Lydia rolled her eyes a little smile tugged on her red lips. She wrapped her fingers around the boy's wrist and directed him towards the house. Both Kira and Scott watched them when they got out of the Jeep in fasination.

"Do you think-" Kira began but was cut off by her pesky boyfriend.

"They're in love? Without a doubt." He whispered, grabbing Kira's hand and following Stiles and Lydia's lead.

As soon as Lydia entered the house a sense of darkness came over her. She almost felt sick. She shook her head, hiding her feeling and pulling Stiles with her further into the house. Had the brown eyed boy been with Scott he would have grabbed some liquor, but he couldn't do that, not in front of Lydia. He was too much of a gentleman to get drunk in front of a lady; especially one of her beauty.

As soon as she caught sight of Aiden, she was off, leaving Stiles behind. She left the only boy who had ever truly cared for her behind and was swooped into the arms of a traitor. Or at least that's what Stiles liked to call the boy. He crossed his arms and puffed. With a hole in his heart he dragged himself to the table with the drinks and poured a sprite. He sipped it a few times before sitting the drink down and leaning against the table, crossing his ankles.

A boy a few years older than him suddenly appeared next to him. "Don't want to be here either, aye?" The guy said, reaching over and pouring himself a half a glass with coke before filling it the rest of the way with alcohol.

"Nahh, bro. The sprite here is superb." Stiles joked.

"I bet." The guy said eying the cup for a second before looking back up at Stiles. But, the brown haired boy was only paying attention to Lydia and Aiden who seemed to be in the middle of an argument. Lydia was stomping away and Stiles ran to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Go away, Stiles." She said shoving his hand away and going to the bathroom. Once again she left him.

Stiles groaned returning to his drink. It was odd how that guy was still standing there staring at Stiles' cup as if it was the most interesting this in world. Within minutes, the brown haired boy finished the drink and was sighing.

"Girl problems, huh?" The blonde haired guy asked curiously.

"I guess so," Stiles laughed, suddenly feeling dizzy. He felt like he was gonna have a panic attack or pass out. His vision was getting blurry and he could feel himself teetering.

"You don't look so good." The blonde said placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm just-I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Stiles choked out, breathing heavily.

"It's probably this music. Upstairs is quieter. You should go up there and take a breather, dude. You look bad." The guy said pushing Stiles towards the stairs.

"You're probably right. Can you-can you get Lydia for me?" He asked taking a step towards the stairs before falling to his knees.

"Let's get you up her first, okay?" The blonde laughed slightly, placing an arm around Stiles' waist and helping him up the staircase. He opened one of the doors and placed the boy on the bed.

"There you go." The blonde said with a smile.

"Lydia.." Stiles whispered reaching out, gabbing at the blurry air.

"Yes, Lydia." The guy repeated, closing and locking the bedroom door.

"Why-why'd you do that? I need Lydia!" Stiles pushed himself up from the bed stumbling only a few feet before he was harshly pushed back down on the bed. The blonde guy was suddenly on top of him, rubbing him in inappropriate places and running his fingers through Stiles' unkept hair.

"The number one rule for parties; never, ever, leave your drink where anyone could easily spike it." He whispered chuckling darkly. Stiles kicked at him, as he pulled the brown haired boy's pants down.

"No. Stop. Lydia!" He tried to yell but he felt weak and the stranger's hand over his mouth was not helping him in the slightest.

* * *

Downstairs, Lydia was in the bathroom throwing up. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she felt...dirty. She had to find Scott or Stiles and figure out what the heck was wrong. Her quickly flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and left in search of Scott.

As soon as she spotted him dancing with Kira, she yelled his name and within seconds the couple was standing in front of Lydia with worried looks on their faces. She must have looked terrible. "Where...the hell...is Stiles?"

"Uhhh I thought he was with you?" Scott questioned, searching the room with his eyes.

"No, I kinda yelled at him. And I don't know where he is, but I keep getting this bad feeling and i'm scared," Lydia rambled. Scott sniffed the air.

"He's upstairs.." The alpha said, scrunching his eyebrows. If Lydia was down her, why the hell was Stiles upstairs?

"Maybe he was feeling sick?" Scott suggested and the three immediately headed upstairs. Scott's werewolf smelling lead him to the room at the end of the hallway.

"He should be in here. He's probably sleeping," Scott chuckled, twisting the door handle. When it didn't budge, something snapped in the alpha and his smile dropped as quickly as a bomb.

"It's locked," Scott said, but seeing Lydia's face he continued with, "but I can only smell him. He's alone in there."

"Stiles, open the damn door." Lydia said jokingly although a pinch of fear was there. Before anyone said another word, Scott kicked open the door. What was behind it? Nothing could have prepared them for such a disturbing thing.

**Sooo I've realized that there are quite a lot of silent readers in the fandom. *nudge, nudge* me being one of them lol. Butttt(he touched the butt!) if you guys could comment ANYTHING at all that would be lovely! **


End file.
